


Blood sugar sex magik

by Oakenstruck



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Rough Sex, multiple blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenstruck/pseuds/Oakenstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by "bellemelange"</p><p>Porn-without-plot... foursome goodness with female!reader/Thorin/Kili/Fili... must admit the center piece is pretty much Thorin, as always :)</p><p>WARNINGS ** NO Durincest and don't be fooled by the title, there is NO VIOLENCE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

→ This fic was writing following a prompt by spellbound.too for a foursome fanfiction

*** Note to all. THERE IS NO VIOLENCE IN THIS FANFIC…. THE TITLE IS MERELY THE NAME OF A SONG THAT INSPIRED ME.  
Also, there is no Durincest in this fanfic. Thorin, Kili and Fili are good friends and they will interact with each other in this story but I won’t be mentioning the family ties, nor will I be using any terms such as « uncle » or « nephew ». Therefore, both those in favor of Durincest and those against, will find this story line to their liking, I hope.

Also, let us pretend that this tavern is accustomed to welcome guest of all races. Therefore, there are ‘lower’ tables available that the dwarves can easily access. You’ll see later why I am mentioning this here ☺ I do like to keep the details realistic…

This fic hasn’t been proofread yet, so all mistakes and typos are entirely my fault. I will correct them as I go. Thanks for understanding… I just need to get these dirty thoughts out of my brain in order to function properly!!!

**I have no shame and I regret nothing, except perhaps, that I don’t own Thorin**  
===================================================================== 

The lyrics to a song I adore, the title of my fanfiction, which sets the mood nicely I think

Blood sugar sex magik by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Blood sugar sucker fish  
In my dish  
How many pieces  
Do you wish  
Step into a heaven  
Where I keep it on the soulside  
Girl please me  
Be my soul bride  
Every woman  
Has a piece of Aphrodite  
Copulate to create  
A state of sexual light  
Kissing her virginity  
My affinity  
I mingle with the gods  
I mingle with devinity

Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar crazy  
She has it  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik

Glorious euphoria  
Is my must  
Erotic shock  
Is a function of lust  
Temporarily blind  
Dimensions to discover  
In time  
Each into the other  
Uncontrollable notes  
From her snowwhite throat  
Fill a space  
In which two bodies float  
Operatic by voice  
A fanatic by choice  
Aromatic is the flower  
She must be moist

Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar crazy  
She has it  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik

=================================================================

Chapter One

Working in the tavern, you get your load of inappropriate comments and looks from the drunken customers. You’re used to it and you’ve learned to distance yourself from such situations even though it still brings your spirits down every single time you get a slap on your ass from an old fool. Some nights you do get good tips from the customers and it helps put your mind at ease but what really keeps you going, his the hope that the three dwarves will come visit once again…

They started coming a few months back; 2 younger ones, one with blond hair and the other with brown hair both of them always seeming to be looking for trouble and a third one you could barely keep your eyes from. He was older than the other two, though you couldn’t tell his age not knowing much about dwarves. He had such a presence and he commanded attention whenever he walked into the tavern. His blue eyes were always sending smoldering looks your way, a smile dancing on his lips and you would almost run to his table whenever he did, just to get a chance to hear the silky sound of his voice when he ordered his drinks.

The three of them would always start whispering and laughing with each other whenever you left their table, filling your with unease but also with curiosity… Your interest in them grew ten-fold the last time they were here.. You were serving them their mead and you bended over the table to fill their cups… They all froze in their seats, looking down your dress and you couldn’t help but notice how their eyes darken at the sight, catching their breaths... The older dwarf’s tongue even darting out to lick his lips lavishly… Heat had started to burn deep in your belly at the realization that you were having this king of an effect on them. No one had spoken a word then and you left the table, returning to your duties feeling a little out of breath… When you turned around to have another look at them, they weren’t laughing while discussing you this time. They were having what seemed to a very serious conversation and they kept glancing at you in turn and nodding. The older one got up after a few minutes and walked toward you, biding you good night and telling you

\- « Until our next meeting… »

the sound of his voice a melody full of promises, though you didn’t quite know promises of what. Since then, you hadn’t been able to keep these three out of your mind. You even dreamt of them most nights though you would never admit this to any living soul!

The nights went by and they never came back… you were quite disappointed… The dwarf had told you they would come back and it was the very first time he was addressing you besides when he was placing an order of course, and you had felt like this was progress. Progress toward what though, you couldn’t wrap your mind around.

Then a few weeks later, late in the evening, the three dwarves had shown up again. It was almost mid-night and there were only one or two customers left, you were on your way to closing the tavern. They walked in, one in front of the other, the older one leading the way. They marched toward you with a determine pace and for some unknown reason, it made the hair on your spine stand on its end. The older dwarf came closer to you, his eyes deep blue and penetrating, he grabbed your hand and brought it to his mouth. He very slowly brushed his lips against the back of your hand, his soft beard creating goose bumps all the way to your shoulder. His whispered their names on your skin then :

\- « I am Thorin Oakenshield and these are my friends, Kili and Fili ».

You nodded to the other two not being able to find the words to talk.

\- « We have been looking forward to seeing you again, my Lady… »  
\- « S- so have I, master Thorin » 

You blurt out, surprising even yourself. Thorin’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline at your answer, looking pleasantly surprised…

\- « Have you now? We are glad to hear this… Are you about quite done for the night here? »  
\- « Hum… just about yes, there are only two customers left and all the other workers have gone »

Again you are not quite sure why but you feel the need to let them know that you will soon be completely alone with them… something in your unconscious mind screaming at you that this is what you really want.

\- « Fili, kick those two guys out. NOW! »

You shiver at his tone, so harsh so commanding and Fili obeys immediately, grabbing both the men buy their arms, opening the door and shoving them out. You are suddenly very aware that you are all alone in an empty room with three impressive dwarves and that they are all staring at you with darkening eyes. Your mouth goes dry as your eyes dart from Kili, to Fili only to come back resting on Thorin who is devouring you with his stare.

\- « We’ve been having some trouble keeping you out of our every thoughts, my Lady… »  
\- « Y-you have? I mean all three of you… really? »  
\- « Yes. Really. We tend to like the same things, the three of us you see… so because of this, we had to learn to share… »  
\- « To share… share… what? »

Realization is dawning on you quickly, panic setting in, your breath quickening…

\- « You mean share... who… », Thorin replies in a husky tone…

You swallow hard at his words, backing away slightly from him until you hit the bar with your back. Thorin smiles at you, walking in a cat-like manner and closing the space between you two, Kili and Fili following suit.

\- « What is it that you have in mind exactly, master Thorin? » 

you ask him with a shaky voice…

\- « Oh I think you know exactly what we have in mind… And judging by the heaving of your breasts and your dilated pupils, you want this as much as we do… »

His large hand reaches to caress the side of your face, sending more shivers down your spine… it feels like he’s burning your skin with his fingers and against your better judgement, you lean into his hand to increase the contact. Thorin chuckles at this…

\- « See that boys, she’s practically begging for it… »  
\- « We can make sure she begs for real before the end » adds Kili  
\- « We can make sure she screams when she begs too » adds Fili

Wetness starts to pool between your thighs at the implication of their words, your mouth suddenly watering at the prospect… 

\- « You can’t be serious… I mean… all three of you… I mean I can’t… you mean to say, all at the same time? »

You’re stammering… you sound scared at the possibility but really you’re not. You’re just incredibly turned on, this is unlike anything you expected or anything you ever experienced before and you are literally dying to find out what they truly have in mind for you…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It doesn’t take Thorin too long to close the space between you. He takes a step forward, grabbing your head between his hands and he’s kissing your fiercely. You’re eyes almost pop out at the onslaught of his mouth over yours but quickly they roll back and your lids close and you moan loudly into Thorin’s mouth… The fever that seems to be burning in him is contagious…. You bury your hands in his hair, bringing him even closer to you and before long, you feel hot breath and warm kisses at the back of your neck… Fili has joined in, kissing your neck, your shoulders and he’s grasping your hips tightly with both hands, grinding his rock hard erection into your ass. You break the kiss, gasping at the contact and Thorin’s head sinks to your neck kissing it slowly, working his way over to your breasts…

Being touched by both of them like this is almost overwhelming and you surprise yourself when you start to wonder where the younger dwarf has gone as you desperately need to feel him too.

\- « Kili won’t you join us? » 

shocking even yourself with this question. It makes Thorin chuckle low in this chest…

\- « She’s an eager little thing isn’t she… »

Thorin steps back from you then, giving Kili some room. You thought Kili might be a little more shy than the others, refraining to participate but when he seizes you, pulling you away from Fili and lifting you off your feat to sit you on the table, claiming your mouth seconds after, you realize you’re mistaken… all three of them are longing for you, badly, and it sends your whole body shuddering with need.

You can’t help but open your legs to allow Kili to get closer to you… He pushing into you, groaning, sucking and biting at your neck and you’re whimpering against him… He starts to push your dress down over your shoulders making it obvious that they’re going to have their way with you right there on the tavern table and it’s incredibly arousing…

Kili pushes your dress all the way down to your waist, his hands shaking with need, capturing one of your nipples in his mouth as he does. You throw your head back as the hotness of his mouth engulfs you, and you grad the back of his head to hold it in place while his tongue runs lazy circles around your hardening bud. You start to buck your hips forward, trying desperately to grin yourself against him, your breath coming faster now… 

You risk a look around and you see Thorin is staring at you with interest, slowly undressing himself right next to you… Kili continues his assault on your breasts but you are transfixed by what his unraveling before your eyes… Thorin has already removed his shirt from his form and your mouth waters even more at the sight of his broad chest, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch it… He sees you examining him and he deliberately lowers his hands to his breaches, untying them, slowly and pushing them down to pool at his feet. You see the very large bulge in this underclothes and your hips buck forward again and you whisper Thorin’s name. Your eyes meet again and he half-smiles at you, then he lowers in eyes to his groin and you follow his gaze to see him slip his hand in his underclothes, grabbing his length firmly and stroking it slowly. You let out a small whimper of need then, looking back up into his eyes to see he’s still staring, his gaze burning into you, his jaw tight, as he pleasures himself right before your eyes…

\- « By the Gods, I want to fuck you so badly right now… »

Thorin’s voice is thick with arousal and it sends a new sparks of desire straight between your legs and just when you think you’re about to lost it, Kili lifts up your dress and all but rips your underclothes from your body before shoving his head between your legs and running his tongue rapidly against your clit. You cry out loudly at the feeling, which combine to Thorin’s dirty words, are almost enough to make you come then and there… Your breathing become shallower and you start to grind yourself against Kili’s mouth with no shame, Kili moaning his appreciation against you, the vibration of in his voice making your body tremble… Your eyes suddenly turn to Fili, and you hope the fog of lust will dissipate a little if you turn your attention to other things, your mind practically blown from Kili’s ministrations between your legs and Thorin undressing for your viewing pleasure… and you are graced with the sight of a very aroused Fili, furiously pumping his hard-on right next to you. You mouth falls open when you see him and you almost come undone.

When Fili notices how your react to the sight of him, he can’t hold back anymore :

\- « Get off Kili, you’ve had her long enough, now it’s my turn »

Kili steps away from you and you whimper at the lost of his hot mouth on you. Thorin walks toward you, helping you off the table and out of your dress. While pushing your dress down on your form, Thorin kneels before you, dropping hot open-mouthed kisses at the inside of your thigh, sending electric shocks all the way up there and your buck your hips at him, whispering his name wantonly…

\- « Don’t worry my sweet, I’ll have my way with you later… »

He stands up, leaving you wanting for more and he motions for Fili to join you. Fili claims your mouth hungrily, before pulling away :

\- « Turn around and bend over the table »

He orders with a shaky voice and you comply right away, the implications of his words making you so wet you’re dripping… You bend all the way down on the table and you look around at Thorin and Kili with anticipation… They’re both standing before you, gloriously naked, palming themselves slowly while looking at what Fili is about to do to you… Thorin has an even darker look in his eyes then before and Kili looks like he’s about to loose all control : he’s biting down on his lower lip so hard, he’s drawing a little bit a blood from it, his muscle are contracted tightly and his other hand it circling the base of his cock tightly, preventing him from coming too fast… you can tell he doesn’t have as much self-control as Thorin does, but he’s trying very hard to wait for his turn, and you find the sight of him restraining like that so incredibly erotic…

Fili his caressing your ass cheeks slowly, no doubt trying to calm himself a little before the main event… he’s splitting your cheeks wide open, running his fingers against your opening and spreading your wetness onto your folds and you can’t help but push up your hips when he does, offering yourself all too willingly to him and he groans at your eagerness. You feel both his hands grabbing your hips, repositioning you closer to him and you shut your eyes, envisioning what’s to come… heat blazing inside your belly, wanting nothing more than to be filled by him. Fili then presses the head of his hot cock against your opening and you hold your breath when he slowly starts to push it into you… You moan loudly at the intrusion, drawing filthy sounds from all three men…

\- « Mahal… you’re so wet… hummmm »

Fili his humming his need for you as he pushes all the way into you, stretching you, making you scream for more… You look up at Thorin and Kili, still pumping their cocks before you, transfixed by the scene unfolding before then, relishing in the mewling sounds you make when Fili slowly starts to thrust into you… A haze starts to fill in your mind and your not sure what Thorin has in his when he slowly starts to walk toward you…

\- « Can’t let Fili have all the fun… Kili get over here… Come claim her mouth with me… »

an uncontrollable sob of pure lust escapes your lips at his words and you try to look up at him from your position on the table but you can’t manage it… All the while, Fili’s trusts into your wetness are increasing in intensity and you can start to feel your orgasm building deep into you and you shut your eyes tight trying to control yourself… 

\- « Fili I’m so close, please give me more! »  
\- « Not yet my sweet… not before you have a taste… »

You open your eyes at Thorin’s words and all you can see are two engorged cocks right before your eyes… saliva pooling into your mouth, you open your lips wide and both Thorin and Kili push the head of their weeping cocks into your wanting mouth. The sensation of having two cocks in your mouth is like an aphrodisiac, sending your lusting feelings spiraling out of control… You start to met Fili’s trust vigorously, rolling your hips against him, moaning each time… Your tongue darts, circling around the head of both cocks in your mouth, your saliva drooling over them and dripping down your chin… you’ve never felt so debouched in your life and you are loving every minute of it…

\- « Yesssss… that’s it, lick it… » 

Thorin is all but lost in the feeling of your mouth on him…

\- « Mahal, you’re so beautiful with your hot little mouth on me like this » 

Kili’s control almost faltering but not quite… All you can hear around you are the sound of Fili’s balls and hips slapping against your ass and hungry grunts and curses…

The sensation in your mouth, the fact that 3 handsome dwarves are defiling you, Fili’s now erratic and powerful thrusts into your tight opening is sure to drive you mad… but when Fili bends over you and reaches between your legs to toy with your clit, you scream out loud as your orgasm rips through you, your head flying backwards and both cocks dropping from your mouth… The indecent sounds of your release enough to send Fili over the edge, pumping a few more times into you, emptying himself to the last drop, before falling forward onto your back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The weight of Fili sprawled on your back is making it hard for you to breath and your start to voice your need for some air. Fili, still shaking from his release, straightens his back and slowly eases out of you. You try to stand up but you don’t quite trust your legs to hold you, so Kili helps you… 

When he gets nearer to you, you notice he’s breathing quite hard and trying to avoid your eyes, he’s hunger for you raw on his face… You’re drained from Fili’s assault but you can’t stop yourself from lifting Kili’s chin with your hand and kissing him passionately. Kili’s arms encircle you, crushing your sweaty body against his and grinding his painful erection on your belly. You’re surprised when desire sparks back into you at the touch… Kili’s so gentle and passionate, like he’s afraid he’s going to brake you… you can feel him holding back his need for you and it fuels yours, only wishing for him to unleash his fury on you and your start moaning softly into the kiss.

\- « You want more? Already…? » 

Thorin is pleased by your reaction to Kili. You break away from the kiss to answer him.

 

\- « It will take more than that to stop me… » 

You reply back, not quite sure while you feel the constant need to provoke him, to defy him… you hear a deep rumble from Thorin’s chest as he groans and it has you wet in seconds…

\- « Will it now? I’ll make sure to remember that when it’s MY turn to have my way with you… I’ll have you last… You’ll be sore and drained but I’ll still make you beg me for more… » 

his throaty voice making you quiver, turning your attention back to Kili before you body betrays you and you run over to Thorin… Kili takes pity over you, attributing your shivering not to Thorin’s promises but rather to Fili’s ministrations and offers you to go upstairs to your room. You welcome the idea of a warm bed instead of a cold hard table and all three of you head upstairs.

As soon as you open the door for them, Kili pushes you almost violently onto the bed, straddling you in seconds. You fall on your back, breath taking straight out of you before Kili claims your lips again. The kiss is more urgent now and he grinds his hot cock against you with despair. His hands are everywhere; one is pinching your nipple between his finger and his thumb, the other one sinking deep into your wetness making you cry out, his tongue is invading your mouth, and he’s groaning wildly... You open your legs, your need for him dripping on his hand but he has other plans… His fingers leave you and he lowers himself to you, putting you on your side, facing him. Then you feel someone else laying behind you; it’s Fili trying to work his appetite back. Fili’s slips a hand underneath you and reaches your breast, fondling it and pinching the hardening bud while his other hand sinks low between your thighs, drawing rapid circles over your clit… His breath is hot on your ear where he whispers harsh sounding words in a language you don’t understand… He continues his ministration and Kili devours your mouth again, he’s pulling at your hair, pushing his hard-on into your belly, whispering your name with a shaky voice…

He then grabs one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist has he snuggles closer to you… He searches your eyes for approval from behind heavy lids, his breath coming is short gasp has he fights for control… You grab him by the shoulders, pulling at his desperately, inviting him to take you, when you see something moving from the corner of your eye. You try to turn your head slightly, not wishing to stop kissing Kili and not wanting to distract Fili from his onslaught on your body… It’s Thorin… he’s pulling up a chair from somewhere in the room and placing it right next to the bed facing you… He sits down, his eyes never leaving yours. He spits into his hand and, very very slowly, he starts to stroke his shaft, a filthy groan of pure lust escaping his lips… He takes his other hand and start fondling with his balls, eyes half closed, teech clenched and you can tell he’s savoring the moment… imaging how it will be when he finally takes you, any way he wants to… His hands starts to move faster and faster… he’s pumping his cock from bottom to tip, beads of precum forming there and your lick your lips… you want to taste him so badly it almost hurts…

\- « You want my cock inside your hot mouth don’t you? Ask for it… ask for it nicely and I will give you what you want… »  
\- « Please Thorin… I want to taste you, I need suck you please, just come over here and fuck my mouth… » 

You’re out of breath and convinced you’re on the verge of losing sanity… Thorin gets up, lying on his side closer to your head and he pushes his hips forward has not to hit Kili who’s facing you but still just enough the push the tip of his cock into your mouth… You moan wildly when you finally wrap your lips and mouth around his large girth, licking the bitter tasting precum from the head of his cock…

You body is overwhelmed by sensations… Fili’s pumping his fingers inside you, adding a second one and then a third one and curling them deep inside you once a in while, Kili his kissing you, his lips swollen while he pinches your breasts, Thorin’s fucking your mouth thoroughly… The room is filled with indecent sounds of sucking, or fingers pumping into wetness, of groaning and you’re so far gone at this point with the three of them having at you, you can’t even remember your own name.

Thorin senses he’s close to completion and backs away from your mouth, pinching the base of his cock firmly, preventing himself from coming again… You mewl something incoherent at the loss and you lower your gaze to Kili…

\- « Please Kili… take me, take me now! »

Kili slaps Fili’s hand out of the way, seizing his throbbing cock and pushing it into you without ceremony.

\- « Oh Gods yes!!! That feels so good! » 

you can’t help but shout as your needy opening welcomes yet another hot dick… Kili’s larger than Fili was and he’s stretching your insides deliciously… you bite down on your lower lip, already so close to coming it has your head spinning.

Kili starts to thrust into you and he’s not being delicate about it, his need too great from this dirty foreplay, while Fili gets closer to you again, gently caressing to side of your body, pinching your ass cheeks, licking your ear lobs and gently thrusting his tongue into your ear…

\- « I don’t think I’ll be able to last long enough for you to enjoy it my Lady » 

and before you have time to answer that you really don’t mind a fast and hard fuck at this point, Thorin is stepping forward.

« I think I might be able to help with that… »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kili is now moving inside you at an incredibly slow pace, trying to contain his thrust until Thorin explains what he has in mind…Before Thorin comes back on the bed next to you, he reaches for something inside one of the bags he walked in with. 

You focus all your attention on Thorin… the look of pure control and composure on his face is intimidating… he’s experienced in these matters, you can tell…You know Kili will come soon and Fili already did and Thorin’s the only one who’s been palming himself furiously since the beginning of this whole thing… his capacity to resist his urges is remarkable… which of course also means you’ll be on the receiving end of one mean fuck when he gets his turn at you, the thought of it almost making you faint...

Thorin asks Fili to give him some room. He quietly slips in behind you taking Fili’s place. You hear him opening a bottle of something but you can’t see what he’s doing… you only hear Fili take a sharp intake of breath at the same time. You turn to examine Fili and his eyes are open wide in shock, he’s staring at what Thorin is doing as he wraps his large hand on his newly formed hard one and he starts to stroke himself… You breath speeds up automatically… you have no idea what you are in for when you see Kili looking over your shoulder at Thorin and suddenly stopping his thrusting :

\- « You can’t be serious Thorin…? »  
\- « Of course I am. She said she wants more… I’ll give her more… »

Thorin chuckles under his breath… He grabs the leg that you have already wrapped around Kili’s waist and pushes it even further up… the stretch is a bit much but you’re too far gone to complain. He then grips your ass cheeks spreading them wide open while he starts to gently caress your tight opening there with moistened fingers. You gasp loudly at the contact but then Thorin’s mouth is at your ear, shushing in a whisper while he slowly starts to push one finger inside your hole. You whimper a little at the intrusion, it’s a bit painful frankly and it effectively thwarts your urgent need to come.

\- « Try to relax… I won’t hurt you I swear it but you need to let me prepare you, otherwise you’ll be in pain when I take you… »  
\- « When you take me? » 

you answer him with a scared voice

\- « Yes my sweet… This is going to be sooo good for you… taking Kili in from the front and me fucking you from behind… »

You all but loose consciousness at his words… To your dismay, the prospect of Thorin’s plan sends a new wave of pure lust through your body and you shudder, a little « yes » only a whisper on your lips… But Thorin hears you and takes advantage of the situation, pushing his finger all the way inside you while he starts to stretch you open… You moan wantonly, the pain is gone and is replaced by a fierce longing and the intensity of your lust is a new experience for you… Thorin pushes a second finger slowly into you and you buck your ass against the intrusion…

\- « Yes… that’s it… I knew you would like it »

Thorin’s word bewilder you completely… he starts to scissor his fingers into you and you feel him moving closer to you… That’s when Kili lets a small moan escape him, bringing you back to reality and realizing that you are just about to be taken by both ends. Thorin’s fingers leave you and you feel the hot head of his cock pressing at your entry.

\- « Are you ready for me my sweet? » 

he’s almost growling at you…

\- « Are you ready for us? »  
\- « oh Gods yes Thorin! Do it, fuck me senseless… »

And with this, Thorin starts to push the head of his cock into you, very slowly… The stretch you are feeling is indescribable… As more of Thorin’s large cock buries itself into your hot hole, the pressure on Kili’s cock becomes unbearable for him and he starts to thrust with more vigor. Thorin chastises him then, ordering him to wait for him, to time his thrusts with his.

Thorin manages to bury himself into your ass all the way to the hilt, just like Kili is doing right now. You see Kili’s gaze looking over your shoulders and you hear Thorin’s labored breathing before he says « Move ».

Both of them back almost all the way out of you and slam back in with force. The impact of the two cocks banging into you in perfect synchrony as you seeing stars and screaming to the Gods.

\- « Ma-hal… I’m so…. FULL… This is so… Gods yes! Move…. For Durin’s sake please move again…»

Your eyes are shut tight and your marveling at the sensation of fullness… You can hear Fili grunting and cursing next to you but you frankly don’t have the energy to look at him… You’re sure he must be palming himself madly at the sight of you taking in two large cocks and loving every minute of it.

\- « Shit I’m so close now, so fucking close… »

and tears are stinging your eyes… you’re not in any pain, you are way past that now… it’s just too much, too many sensations, too many hands and tongues on you, too many cocks stretching you impossibly, pounding into you viciously and when Kili looks up at you, his hands leaving your hip and snaking between the two of you to press against your clit, and he whispers against your lips :

\- « Come for me baby… »

you cry out as you come hard and fast… both of your openings clenching furiously around Kili and Thorin… You hear Thorin’s sharp intake of breath as he stills his movement into you, again keeping all his desire tucked under his tight control in order to release it on you later… Kili on the other hand is far too gone to hold back now, he thrusts up powerfully into you one last time before emptying his load into you, his mouth claiming yours in a passionate kiss that he only breaks to moan your name as he pumps a few more times into you, riding out his orgasm…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

You utterly exhausted now and you don’t quite notice when both Thorin and Kili ease out of your weeping body. You roll on your back, panting uncontrollably and you fear sleep will soon find you when something in the back of your mind reminds you that Thorin is not quite done with you. The prospect of going for another round with any of them at this point, is impossible to fathom. You tell yourself that is no way in hell you can come a third time and anyway, you are feeling quite too sore to even try it out.

You open your eyes to have a look around… Kili is sprawled on the bed next to you, drained. Fili’s standing next to the bed with a look of pure lust on his face, his hand firmly wrapped around his hard-on and Thorin is staring at you, a dark untamed passion burning in his eyes… his unbelievably large cock twitching in anticipation… he places one knee between your legs, lowering his body to yours and bringing his lips to your ear :

\- « It’s my turn now… I’ll make you forget alllll about them… Your body will yield to mine, your mind will chatter, leaving room for me and me only… »

His breath is warm on your ear, his voice like melted caramel, burning your insides as you start to wonder in amazement if you’ll be able to manage this for a third time after all…

\- « I don’t think I can Thorin… I’m exhausted and to be honest, I’m sore… »  
\- « Oh but you can… I’ll make sure of it… Let me show you… »

You’re surprised when Thorin starts to gently rub up and down your legs, a smile dancing on his lips… You were thinking he would just take you right there but he seems to have another plan in mind… Thorin then asks Fili to climb atop of you, straddling your midsection…

\- « Ride her breasts… »

You can’t deny that his idea is exciting, to say the least… Fili spreads his legs a little, effectively lowering his cock between your breasts and your hands come up to crush both of your breasts on each his of his shaft… A soft moan escapes Fili at the sensation and he starts to thrusts very slowly between your tits.

Thorin lies down next to you and brings his soft lips to your hear and he starts to talk dirty to you…

\- « Look at what you are doing to him… open your eyes and look at his large cock sliding between your tits… You like it don’t you…? »

Your transfixed by Thorin’s words… your eyes are riveted on Fili’s cock gliding on you and amazingly enough you feel heat building inside of you… Thorin starts to lazily run his hands on your side while he continues to talk to you, is voice low and husky…

\- « Look how much he wants to fuck you… Tell her Fili » 

and he does before Thorin continues…

\- « We all do… we all want to defile you right-fucking-now… Mahal you’re so perfect… » 

his hand slowly creeps up the side of your breasts, which you are still pressing against Fili’s cock, and he pinches your nipple without warning. You arched your back at the painful sensation, whimpering a little…

\- « I’ve been waiting for so long to have you and tonight as only made things worst… seeing you come so beautifully at the hands of Kili and Fili as only fueled my need for you… »

And through clenched teeth he adds,

\- « It’s unbearable… seeing your need for them, it’s pissing me off but it’s making me so hard at the same time… I’ve never been this hard for anyone before… you’re so going to get it when he’s done with you… »

And now you’re shivering… wetness forming between your legs again.. the combination of Fili’s thrusts on you and Thorin’s words in your ear helping you to get ready for another round…

\- « I want you… »

Your plea a whisper and you fear it will barely register with Thorin… He straightens to rest on his elbow, looking into your eyes…

\- « What did you just say to me? »

he’s out of breath, you can tell he heard you quite well…

\- « I said I want you Thorin, I want you inside me… »

Thorin lets out a feral groan then, ordering Fili to ride you faster and asking you to press you breasts harder against his throbbing cock… You both do as you are told but it’s not enough to make Fili come and Thorin’s patience has all but vanished.

Thorin then pushes Fili off of you with no regard to his need and orders him to get off the bed. Then he kneels between your knees, grasping your hips and sliding you down on the mattress to get closer to him. He bends down to kiss you right there, trying to ease your soreness a little and you can feel his desperation, his mouth and tongue burning you, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips… He release you to catch his breath, moving up to claim your lips and you can taste yourself on him and turns you on… He brakes the kiss then, looking down at you, his dark locks falling around his face and he’s shaking from head to toe as he brings the head of his cock near your slick folds… You nod to give him permission and he slips into you in one swift and rough move. You cry out again at the intrusion you’re inner walls resisting as a feeling of burning and pain runs through you.

Thorin looks down at you, concern written all over his face… He stills his movement for a second, and you can tell his pondering what do to but he’s also giving it all he’s got to fight the impulse to ravage you. 

Fili and Kili are watching the scene unfold… Fili’s still stroking his cock slowly and Kili’s young age and strong stamina allowing for his cock to be back in full erect mode again. Thorin motions for the two of them to come closer to the bed, one of each side… They’re both wrapping their hands firmly around their cocks and the sight as your mouth watering… And you can barely believe it when you hear Thorin say :

\- « Both of you, claim her mouth »

A spark of desire erupts low in your belly, making your walls clench around Thorin’s cock as a low growl rumbles deep within his chest… Both Kili and Fili kneel on each side of your head and you open your mouth to receive them. They both lower the head of their cocks to your hungry mouth and you close your eyes, as a feeling of filthy lust washes over you…  
You love the feeling of them on your tongue and lips and though your exhausted, deep inside you, you wish this night would never end… Thorin takes your desperate mewling sounds as a sign of encouragement to start thrusting into you again… he starts slowly at first, making sure you build up nicely before he starts hammering into you.

You’re licking at their pricks eagerly, your arms moving up so your hands can start caressing their balls… They both hiss at the contact…

\- « Fuck you’re so hot like this… so debauched… you’re driving me crazy… »

Thorin’s almost loosing control at the sight of your ministrations on Kili and Fili. Fili wants to hold back coming a little bit longer so his cock leaves your mouth and he gets closer to your midsection and starts rubbing the glistening head of his cock over your taut nipple…

\- « AAH! Yes that’s feel so good… »

Kili takes the hint, though he doesn’t want to leave the hotness of your mouth, and starts to do the same to your other nipple… You arched your back at the contact, pushing your breasts up into their cocks and Thorin takes this opportunity to lift up your hips as he starts to pound harder and deeper into you. You’re so close now, and you just want your release to wash over you… you’re oversensitive, every sensations are increased ten-fold and you’re convinced you’ll go stark raving mad very soon…

Kili and Fili return to fill your mouth with their cocks and before they do, you look down at Thorin to let him know you’re on the brink… He laughs at that, increasing his speed, thrashing into you with all his might, reaching deeper and deeper into you… Sparks of white light start to appear being your eyes and you know you’re down for the count… you’re almost hyperventilating from your panting, your hands fisting in the sheets around you now and Kili and Fili start to pump their cocks furiously while still gliding the head of their wet cocks onto your mouth. Soon enough their both coming loudly, their semen splashing over your open mouth and the lustful sensation of it combined with Thorin’s frantic and powerful jerks into you push you over the edge, for a third time…

\- « THORIN! Gods! »

You throw your head back, eyes screwed shut as your ride out the most powerful orgasm you’ve ever experienced in your life while Thorin still pumps furiously into you…


	6. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

In the aftermath of your mind-shattering orgasm you lie on the bed caught somewhere between heaven and earth… Your head is swarming in a blissful haze, your whole body is numb to everything and there is a loud ringing in your ears… you fear that if you open your eyes again, you might just past out… You risk it still and you are graced with the sight of Thorin’s perfect face… His eyes half-closed, panting rapidly, a look of utter concentration on his features as he nears his release… He’s still pounding into you and you can tell he’s close now… a few more powerful thrust and he’s going to explode deep into you… His gaze is cast downward, were your two bodies are joined and he’s enjoying the slapping sound of skin meeting wetness every time he thrusts into you… He’s groaning and panting, incoherent curses falling from his lips intertwined with a few « Oh Gods yes… I’m going to come so hard...» and « Fuck yes…how can you still be so tight?».

Though you can’t feel anything anymore, you still try to clench your muscles around him as much as possible and it seems to be enough… Thorin looks back at you, his eyes pleading for his release and you squeeze with all that is left of your strength… and it sends him spiraling into a violent orgasm… his eyes and mouth fly open at the shock, a ferocious moan ripping through him followed by a loud scream of your name, his facial expression contorted from the intense pleasure and you’ve never seen anything so erotic in all your life… 

The effort you give to bring Thorin to completion pulls the last little drop of energy out of you… the ringing in your hears increases and you start to notice your vision narrowing around the edges… You know you’ll soon past out into sweet oblivion and you look up into is impossibly blue eyes one last time and what you see there, takes your breath away…. You come to the realization that all, is now lost… on his face, you see all restraint and all control is lost; his body and yours, lost; both yours minds, lost; and all hope is lost too… All hope is lost, because you’ll never be able to look into someone else’s eyes ever again.


End file.
